Down Time
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: The Teen Titans are Jump City's protectors. Have you ever wondered what they did in their free times? Random drabbles with random pairings. Virtually no romance, lots if bromance, and whatever you call girl bromances. Story is way better than my summary. Rated T for safety.
1. Bonding Over Twizzlers

_This...is so random... I was thinking about Twizzlers. Here you go_

* * *

Chapter 1: Bonding Over Twizzlers

"Friend Raven! Friend Raven!" Starfire squeaked, happily bounding about with a big white bag on her wrist.

A bag that read **Chester's Candy Castle**.

_Oh boy, _Raven thought. This wouldn't be good. Last time Starfire came back from that demon castle, she got sticky sour balls stuck in her hair and had to cut them out. Piece by piece. She hadn't looked the same ever since.

"Starfire…are there any sticky sour balls in there?" Even though she shouldn't, Raven felt more like Starfire's babysitter than her best friend. It could be because she was exceptionally tolerant, partially because she was actually an adult in a teenager's body. But that's beside the point.

"No," She said, reaching into the bag, "but look!"

She pulled out a big package of cherry Twizzlers. Raven's face was painted with horror.

"Okay, why are you showing me?" Raven was getting impatient. But also pretty scared of what was going to happen

"Because! I heard you could make a dress out of-"

Oh no! No! No! NO!" Raven protested, standing up and walking away;

"Raven! Please! You are considerably the smaller than me, and you are very pretty!" Starfire pleaded.

"You think I'm…pretty?" Raven was pleasantly…surprised. She hadn't expected Starfire to think she was pretty.

"Yes! You have the pretty blue hair, and I would give anything to have the hourglass figure like yours! All of the boys always go after you instead of-:"

"Are you kidding me Starfire? The boys always go after you! I'm….kind of….jealous…" Raven blushed and turned away.

"You actually want the attention from boys, Friend Raven?" Starfire cocked her head to the side.

"Sometimes. I always thought it was because you showed more skin. But after Adonis ignored you and went after me, I realized it wasn't because of your exposure and that you showed too much skin…it was because I'm a mystery."

"You know what Raven? Never mind the Twizzler dress. It was stupid anyways..." Starfire looked hurt to the extreme.

Raven was determined to make her smile again.

"Actually Starfire: I'd actually like to make Twizzlers accessories. Looks pretty cool." Raven said with a ranbowtastic smile on the inside.

Starfire lit up like a Jersey Shore Christmas tree. She grabbed Raven and pulled her into her room.

Even though Raven hated to admit it, she liked spending girl time with Starfire. Just don't ask her

* * *

_What did I tell ya? Random as crap. I know it was kind of quick and rushed, but whatever. Review and Favorite! Flamers and Grammar Nazis welcome!_


	2. Cheatball

Chapter 2: Cheatball

Cyborg ran up to the hoop and dunked it.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Our favorite Boy Blunder whined. "You double dribbled half court!"

"Ref, did you see anything?" Cyborg gestured to Raven, decked out in her black-and-white robe.

Raven looked up from her book.

"Did you say something?" She waited about a minute, looking between the two testosterone-ridden mammals, and went back to her book. Cyborg grinned winningly and Robin frowned.

"But she wasn't even watching. Besides, I saw it-"

"Man, I can't trust your words. You say Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Cyborg snickered and bounce passed the ball to Robin's chest.

"Wait, so are we playing basketball?" Robin was confused.

"Nope. We're playin' cheatball."

"What the heck is cheatball?" Robin was perplexed.

"We used to play it in my neighborhood. You play it on a basketball court. It's no rules basketball." Cyborg stole the ball from Robin and _swished _it into his hoop. Robin stood there, letting in flies.

"B-B-but…" Robin stammered. He help up his index finger as though he were about to say something. But instead of saying something, he quickly stole the ball from Cyborg and shot it into his hoop.

"What's the score ref?" Cyborg drawled, staring at Raven

"Uh…twenty-five to twenty-five. This is the tiebreaker…" If you didn't already know, Raven wasn't keeping track. She was too lost in the second book to the _Rorek: Brave Warrior of Okarras_ trilogy.

"Dog, I'm gonna win-" Cyborg bragged before Robin stole it.

"HAHAHAA!" Robin gloated. He shot the ball and made it.

"I'm the cheatball champion!" He yelled, deep in his pool of gloating to notice Cyborg grinning to himself

_Doesn't Robin know that the winner-?_ Cyborg's thoughts were cut off when Robin came over to him and stuck a finger in his face.

"I won." Robin said, grinning.

"That's been established." Cyborg said. Then he got an evil smile on his face. He could have fun with this

"Yo, Rob. Don't 'cha know that the winner has to go pour oatmeal on himself?" Cyborg asked, keeping his face stoic as he could. Raven sensed what he was doing and wanted in.

"You don't have to-" Raven said, dog-earring a page and walking over. "He meant pour hot coffee on yourself."

"Whatever. Just to show I won!" Robin went downstairs to the kitchenette. He heated up some hot coffee. A few seconds later, Cyborg heard a piercing scream.  
Cyborg grinned. He walked downstairs to the kitchenette. He was cracking up. Not because Robin, Batman's sidekick, had now-cold coffee running down his face. No. _Cheatball isn't real._


	3. Beast Boy's Struggle with Portal Ships 8

Chapter 3: Beast Boy's Struggle with Portal Ships 8

"Nice try, Grass Stain, but you ain't gettin' past me!" Cyborg teased.

You have just found yourself in the middle of one of the various video gaming tournaments at Titans Tower. You know what a tournament is. Winner played Starfire. _She'll be sooo easy, _Beast Boy thought. He cringed. Why did that sound so…dirty? He mentally shrugged and returned to the game Somehow, he was beating Cyborg. He wasn't using a cheat code, or distracting Cyborg.

Suddenly, the ending stats popped up:

**Player 1: 98**

**Player 2: 9,922**

**Winner: Player 2**

Everything stopped. Cyborg froze and turned pale. Beast Boy did the same. The other Titans stared in awestruck surprise. Robin was first to speak.

"D-did Beast Boy just beat you?" Robin stammered. He was as surmised as Cyborg.

"I think so…" Beast Boy paused for a moment.

"I believe this is the 'impossible'." Our favorite Tameranian princess said.

"You know what Beast Boy? I think this makes you a hunk!" All eyes filtered back to Raven. She was wearing an Aeropostle t-shirt with booty shorts and platform heels. She wore cheery lip gloss and sparkly eye shadow. She had an unusual tan and an unusually large behind. Two girls who looked like her walked in. They all approached him, and came close to his cheek when-

Beast Boy woke up, panting. He rolled off the top bunk and let himself hit the floor.

"This is the last time I watch _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ before bed!"


	4. Netflix Debates

Chapter 4: Netflix Debates

The Titans are superheroes. Protectors of Jump City. They were trained to be serious and take every little thing into account. But, as far as regular friend things go, they love movie night. It's their one night to just…be teenagers, I guess. They all crowded around the Titans computer and Robin typed in _ WiiHome_.

"Well, Titans, what genre?" He clicked a drop box and the genres appeared. There were dozens to choose from: Action, Comedy, Horror, Musicals, Romantic Comedy, TV Shows, Sci-Fi. There were many suggestions voiced.

"Sci-Fi." "Dude, Comedy." "Horror." "Musical."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who voiced each opinion. Robin faceplamed and looked at the Titans.

"Let's compromise…" Robin clicked around and pulled up a movie title. "We'll watch this."

"Disaster Movie?" Raven deadpanned. Robin nodded and hooked up a cable to the Titans TV.

*87 MINUTES LATER*

"God, that movie sucked!" Beast Boy complained.

"Yeah, you could say that again! That was pure trash!" Robin yelled, angry for choosing it.

"I concur. That was the trashiest movie I have ever seen." Starfire said, getting up and leaving.

"Hey Raven, you could be Kim Kard-" Beast Bo started

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'll send you to meet with my daddy, Trigon." Raven deadpanned, and left.

Alone in her room, Raven picked up a hand mirror Starfire gave to her.

_Do I really look like Kim Kardashian?_


	5. Hamburger Salad

Chapter 5: Hamburger Salad

"EWWWW!" Beast Boy squealed as he walked into the kitchenette. He shook his hands. Cyborg was in the kitchen…making hamburger salad.

"What the Jesus's unibrow? What's yo problem?" Cyborg demanded, hamburger meat dripped off his fingers onto the floor. This made Beast Boy cringe even more.

"DUDE how could you do that?" Beast Boy yelled, angry.

"Do what?" Cyborg demanding, putting his meat bathed hands on his hips.

"Kill those cows just to eat them and throw out most of their remains! You're evil! EVIL I TELL YOU!" Beast Boy yelled, his eyes getting small.

"'scuse me if I like protein!"

"You can get just as much protein from tofu-"

"Don't even talk 'bout tofu round here, Bean Sprout." Cyborg thrashed.

"But what are you making?" Beast Boy asked in disgust.

"Hamburger salad; it's made from raw hamburger meat. You have to cook it for two hours and put it in buns." Cyborg said, turning back to his bowl.

"Could you at least try tofu?" Beast Boy pleaded.

"If it'll shut ya up I guess I have no choice!" Cyborg closed his eyes and braced himself. He scooped up a handful of tofu. He smelt it. It smelt like…nothing. He dipped his tongue in the offensive white material. It tasted like…nothing. He smiled.

"Dude! What did I tell you? Isn't it great?" Beast Boy grinned knowingly.

"Man, I'll be real with you. That was…disgusting!" Cyborg walked off.

.


	6. Toddlers and Tiaras

**_We've all watched Toddlers and Tiaras once. Or twice. Or EVERY NEW EPISODE! _**

* * *

Chapter 6: Toddlers and Tiaras

"_Dollah make me holla Honey Boo Boo."_

"Robin! Could you come here please?" Starfire called. Robin came running.

"Something wrong, Star?" Robin sounded worried.

"No. Nothing is the wrong, Robin. I do not understand. I have just seen this show of the TV that shows young girls strutting around in provocative outfits." Starfire cringed.

"Oh. Toddlers and Tiaras…" Robin thought the way she described it was cute as heck.

"You have seen it?" Starfire asked.

"I've heard of it. Not really into five year old girls with butt pads." Starfire cocked her head at this, but Robin waved a dismissive hand.

"But why do they have it if it is wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Because the parents are psychos who live through their kids…" Robin frowned immensely.

"But who is that little girl and why does she speak of verbalizing loudly if she gets currency?" Robin smiled at the way she rephrased that.

"Well, that's Honey Boo Boo Thompson. Her mom is named June Thompson who is really fat. Her dad is Sugar Bear and her parents aren't married. She's from Alabama or something and she got her own spin-off reality show called _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo._" Robin explained.

"But I still do not understand. Robin, if you ever had a daughter, would you ever enroll her in pageants?"

"Oh heck no! If she wanted to, maybe one. But those are superficial and sexist! I'd know!" Robin fumed.

"You would know?" Starfire asked, cocking her head.

"Uh…Batman made me dress up like a girl and enter in a pageant. I'm ashamed to say I got first place." Robin blushed.

"_You better redneckonize!" _Starfire looked at Robin with confused eyes.

"Don't ask!"

* * *

So...Yeah...Review and favorite...


	7. What Kind of Games?

Chapter 7: What Kind of Games?

"Robin, should this hurt?" Starfire asked. Beats Boy was walking past Robin's room when he heard this.

"No it should be like a little tingle. Like a massage." Robin said. Beast Boy called Cyborg over. They both pressed their ears to the door.

"But massages hurt and this hurts. It hurts…and it is hard. Do humans do this often?" Starfire asked, groaning. Cyborg's real eye shot open.

"Yes. You have much to learn about Earth. But usually guys do this alone." Robin said. Beast Boy snickered at this.

"But how is this possible. Aren't two needed for this activity?" The Boys' eyes went wide. Maybe they really were…

"Not actually…this also has one player mode." Robin said.


	8. Author Rant

Chapter 8: Author Rant

"Oh my gosh! Our author sucks!" Robin yelled, fuming. He just came out if his dressing room: he was in a prostitute costume standing next to Slade.

"Yeah! She's totally run out of ideas! And it's only the eight chapter I mean really- a catfight?" Raven narrowed her eyes at the script.

"Look," I said, walking in. "we need people to read this story. We must make this as ridiculous as possible while keeping the 'T' rating. Come on people."

"But still! Why would Starfire go skinny dipping?" Robin fumed, staring at a blanket draped Starfire.

"BECAUSE PEOPLE LOVE DETAILS!" I screamed.

"Dude, just don't make me dress in drag and do the hula." Beast Boy muttered.

"MAKE A NOTE OF THAT! MAKE A NOTE OF THAT!" I yelled at my assistant. She wrote it down.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to get caught in the 'love triangle' of Sladin!" Cyborg said.

"Plus-Slade and I would never-" Robin stopped as Slade patted his head.

"Never say never, my boy." Slade said.

"Get outta here!" Everyone yelled at Slade. He left out the door.

"Look: We need favorites, reviews, and PMs! Get me?" Everyone rolled their eyes at me.

"Fine: I'm deleting this story." I clicked the delete button. A box appeared:

**Are you sure you want to delete this? It cannot be recovered after it is deleted**

**Yes NO**

"Heck yea!" I said, and deleted it

* * *

_So, yeah, this is basically what is going on in my head during the writing process. Review and Favorite. Flamers and Grammar Nazis welcome. If you want to see what the real chapter would've actually looked like, I'll be writing the one-shot._


	9. Mall of Shopping

Chapter 9: Mall of Shopping

"Come on, Robin! Let us go to the Secrets of Victoria!" Starfire pulled Robin along. You have just found yourself in the middle of one of Robin and Starfire's shopping trips. Robin hates to admit it, but he likes the one-on-one time with Starfire.

"Uh…." Robin stammered. As he stalled, he wondered how he got himself into this mess.

* * *

"Robin. I need to talk to you." Raven said. Robin reluctantly walked over.

"Is this bad?" Robin had his Batman's-successor look on again.

"No no no. It's good…depending on how you look at it."

"What was that last part?" Robin frowned.

"I uh…need you to…go to the mall with Starfire." Raven declared her I-will-send-you-to-hell look on.

"Why can't you go?" Robin squinted at her.

"Because, if it's so imperative that you know, Boy Blunder: I have a meeting with the disciples of Azar and their High Priestess, Rachel Roth." Raven deadpanned, turning away.

"Why do you have to see this Roth chick anyway?" Robin demanded. Not that he didn't want to go to the mall with Starfire; he did. But whenever he goes somewhere alone with Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg start acting like overly-sexual testosterone junkies and make all kinds of innuendos and insinuations.

"Because the temple of Azar is sacred as your church or mosque or synagogue. Think about that next time you try to criticize religious beliefs, Dick." Raven flashed away. Robin stood there, awestruck for a moment. How did she know his name? Maybe she was just calling him that as a derogatory term.

"Robin! You are accompanying me to the Mall of Shopping, yes?" Robin turned around to see Starfire in her civvies; a v-neck t-shirt, acid washed blue jeans and a pair of ruby red pumps. Robin's mouth was agape.

"S-s-s-s-sure…" He gasped for air.

"Where ya goin', loverboy?"

* * *

_I'm sorry this is so late, my 2 followers; I've been busy. Please review and favorite. Flamers and Grammar Nazis welcome!_


	10. WoW Intervention

Chapter 10: WoW Intervention

"Beast Boy, we need to talk to you." Robin said, frowning. Beast Boy's eyes were twitching, his hair was mussed, and the bags under his eyes could be Bigfoot's tent.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?" Beast Boy stammered.

"We are really the worried about you Beast Boy. You have been a Clorbag Varblernelk lately." Starfire said, trailing off.

"Man, you've got issues and it's affectin' your crime fighting. Last week he called Slade 'Grom Hellscream', whoever that is…" Cyborg said.

"We're worried about you, Beast Boy. _I'm_ worried about you." Raven said sadly.

"_You're_ worried… about _me_?" Beast Boy was astounded.

"Yeah…you're my friend." Raven choked. She ran over to Beast Boy and hugged him.

"So, can you stop playing World of Warcraft for a bit?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…I guess so."

* * *

_Pretty short, I guess. No this wasn't a dream, It was real! Review and Favorite! Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	11. Shut Up!

Chapter 11: Shut Up!

Robin woke up and stretched. Ah Saturday; the day with early combat practice.

"Good morning mommy!" Robin quickly covered his mouth. Why was he saying that? His parents were dead. He shrugged and got up to change into sweats.

"Hmm…well, since blue is my favorite color and my dad's I'll wear the blue ones!" He exclaimed. He couldn't shut his mouth. It was almost like, as ridiculous as it sounded, his mouth had a mind of its own. All his teachers said that.

Once he reached the Ops. Room, he realized no one was there but Starfire. Oh gosh. This was bad. He tried to sneak out but Starfire saw him first.

"Hello Robin!"

"Hello Beautiful!" Robin exclaimed.

"I beg your Pardon?"

"I said hello beautiful? You know, beautiful? A term of endearment used to describe a significant other?" Robin couldn't stop. Once he got going, there was no stopping him if his life depended on it.

"Um…I thank you. Would you like to pet Silkie?" Starfire inquired, trying to change the subject.

"You know I really like Silkie! I never had a pet before and I really do like him.I'm not just trying to get you to like me by being interested in your adorable pet worm if that's what you're thinking," Robin finished with a deep, husky breathy.

"Okay." Starfire plopped Silkie into Robin's lap.

"Hey bud," Robin cooed, "you've got a really hot momma."

"You are so very kind, Robin. Please what did the bringing of this on?" Starfire asked, stroking Silkie as she said those words.

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning and boom! I had self-confidence! One more thing, Star." Robin smiled a sly grin.

"Yes-" Before Starfire could finish Robin closed the gap between them and kissed her.

* * *

_AWW! I had to put that fluff in this or else it wouldn't be a drabble. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with church and school and sleep. I also need ideas so **PM me if you have any requests and I'll try to do them. **Review and Favorite. Flamers and Grammar Nazis welcome._


	12. Wicked Pranks

Chapter 12: Wicked Pranks

Cyborg looked around the Ops. Room to make sure no one was there. He slowly took out the CD and put in the Titans computer disk drive. You see, Cyborg had a secret he must keep from everyone. I mean everyone. Here's the secret, but Cyborg'll kill me if he knew I told you. You ready? Cyborg likes musicals. That's right, he's got Wicked: The Untold Story of The Witches of Oz, Annie, Hairspray, Garden of Eden, Les Miserables- all of them.

"Okay…which song tonight? Oh, yes; Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweath! They are both beautiful s-"

"DUDE! What are you doing?" Beast Boy demanded. Cybrog quickly hid the CD behind his back.

"Nothing, man. What are you doing?"

"Asking you what you're doing." Beast Boy said, with lots of chagrin.

"I'm just…playing my tunes. I mean my jams." Cyborg cheesily grinned. He pulled up iTunes.

"DUDE! You got Kenderick Lamar on here?" Beast Boy 'ooed'.

"Yup. Check out Drizzy's new thing too. It's tight." Cyborg quickly scrambled out the room.

"Hey, what's this-Musicals?" Beast Boy clicked it, being within his nature.

And it was all downhill from there.

* * *

_Short, I know. PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTSSS! **PM ME FOR REQUESTS! Or, if you don't have an account, leave it in reviews! I'm running dry here people! Review and Favorite. Flamer sand Grammar Nazis welcome.**_


	13. Prank Day Pt 1

Chapter 13: Prank Day

Beast Boy smiled at his bed. Today was his favorite day of the year; it was prank day. He had a prank for everyone; glue to put in Robin's shampoo, baby powder in Starfire's hair dryer, a stink bomb in Cyborg's car, and a ghost pepper for Raven's herbal tea.

"Du-u-u-u-ude! This is going to be the best day ever!" Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Coming!" Beast Boy yelled. He hid everything under his bed and ran over to the door. "Dude, Cyborg go away-" Beast Boy's mouth hit the floor. It was Terra. Yes, the mousy, scrawny little blonde.

"Hey BB. Got any food?" She asked and flopped into Beast Boy's room.

Beast Boy had to take a double take. Was this really her? Didn't she die in the lava…oh well! Doesn't matter. She's here! SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE!

"How you doing?" Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows at Terra. Terra blinked & shied away.

"Fine. Hey, remember that pie place we went to? Well, you wanna go there?" Terra blinked at Beast Boy.

"Sure. You know we could go to the carnival again. We almost, well, you know." Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows again.

"Nope. Just pie." Terra rolled her eyes.

"Since when did you become Miss. Attitude?" Beast Boy teased.

"None of your business." Terra turned away.

"Kiss me."

Terra paused. She looked to the door.

"Guys! I can't do this anymore!" Terra turned and left.

"Guys…?" Beast Boy looked out the door to see and saw the rest of the Titans

* * *

_This was a request, you know who you are:). Thank you for sending me requests. If you don't know, 'Terra' was Raven. SPOILER!_


	14. When'd Sweet Dreams turn into Nightmares

Chapter 14: When Did Sweet Dreams Turn Into Nightmares?

It was approximately two a.m. as cybernetic teen superhero Cyborg walked down the hall. He had just gotten back from the car wash (lots of traffic) and was about to retire into his bedroom. His bedroom was next to Starfire's, however. So he never walked by without intercepting some sound waves from her room. Tonight was different though. Something was off. As Cyborg was punching the override code into his room, he heard a scream.

"NO!" It was the most bloodcurdling scream he'd ever heard. It sounded like the person was dying and needed help right away. Even worse, it was a familiar high pitched redhead's scream. Cyborg knocked on the door.

"Star? You okay little lady?" He still wanted to give her her privacy, but worry overcame him.

"No! NO! Leave her alone! Do not touch her!" She screamed in a warrior tone. Cyborg couldn't take it; he punched in the override coed and ran into her room. And there was Starfire, their tough alien warrior princess, curled up in the fetal position, sweating into her sheets. Her eyes were shut tightly as if she were trying to un-see something. Her mouth was pinched into a frown that made an 'o' shape. And her arms were protectively curled around her chest.

"Star?" She shot up in her bed looking feverishly around the room, starbolts lit. When Cyborg's illuminated form met her vision she sighed in relief.

"Cyborg; you scared me." She was panting heavily. Cyborg gave a slight chuckle.

"I can see that. What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, slowly approaching her. She turned away from him.

"I have just experienced an Earthen nightmare." She shuddered at the word.

"Nightmares huh? Tough, I'm sorry. Nightmares suck." Cyborg's eyes filled with recognition.

"Yes, they do." They just sat there awkwardly;

"Want to talk about it over a drink?" Starfire smiled and nodded. She floated out of bed and followed Cyborg to the kitchen, where they talked over beer and mustard until the sun came up.

* * *

_Going through my stories, I realized just how much I've been neglecting my earlier ones. You may have noticed I've been doing some cleaning up around the edges. So, I ask you to give requests. period. I like the StarBorg friendship. I just feel like it's underdone, as are all of the Cyborg friendships. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	15. Genderbent: Robin vs Slade

Chapter 15: Genderbent: Robin vs. Slade

"Ugh. Slage." Robyn, the Girl Wonder, groaned. Her perfect silky black hair shook as she shook her head. She was wearing teal green cycle shorts that hugged her curves, a Newberry tight red tunic which made her b cups seem like d cups and showed midriff, a handmade custom 'R', a few frog-button fasteners and a bright lemon cape. She wore stiletto heels for some odd reason; she claimed that they were easier to fight in than regular shoes. Which left them all confused in her logic.

"Man will she ever leave us alone?" grumbled Cyborg, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't bet on it." Robyn frowned, massaging her temples. "Titans! Go!"

"I do wonder if the Titans should be showing up today," Slage mused, spinning around in her chair, "perhaps I'll have to destroy the city without them." Slage…was like Marilyn Monroe in a sense. She spoke silkily and suavely, like Marilyn Monroe. But Slage wasn't an award winning actress. She was a super villain who had a thing for teenage female superheroes named Robyn. Her costume was ridiculously modest; she wore a giant clunky robot suit that was cyan and black. Even though she had curves, her costume died them down.

"Think again Slage! Titans! Go!" Somehow the Titans had magically appeared in her doorway even though no longer than a second ago they were nowhere to be found. All of the Titans-except for Robyn- were subdued in twenty seconds by Slage's knockout gas. That left just Robyn and Slage.

"Hello Robyn. How nice it is to see you again." Slage crooned, approaching the smaller creature slowly. Robyn backed up a few paces.

"What do you want Slage?" Robyn rolled her eyes and stuck both hands on her hips.

"Nothing much. Just thought we should…catch up." Slage smiled as Robyn shuddered. Their little talks usually didn't go over very well.

"On what? The Bachelor?" Robyn rolled her eyes again.

"No; just a nice little…chat." Slage smirked under that mask.

"About what? Your latest plastic surgery?" Slage drew in a gasp.

"I didn't get plastic surgery, Robyn. Unlike you and your boob job." Robyn scowled.

"Boob job? Boob job! The hell you talking about Botox Queen?!" Slage lunged at Robyn. She fury swiped and clawed, as did Robyn. It was your standard cat fight even though they both knew martial arts.

"Botox Queen? Yeah right biotch!" Slage growled, pushing Robyn back.

"Even through your mask I can see your wrinkles! If you don't have Botox you need it!" Robyn indignantly mocked, flipping her hair.

"Whatever!" And again Slage lunged at Robyn. They cat fought it up for a few minutes until the rest of the Titans woke up. They silently edged out of the room, leaving Slage and Robyn alone.

"I'm willing to bet those aren't even your real cheekbones Robyn!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Blame everyone who interacts with me for that one._

**_The details for the contest:  
_**

**_Couple: Rob/Rae (obviously)_**

**_Minimum word count: 500_**

**_Theme: First Kiss. In your mind, where would they share their first kiss? _**

**_Deadline: October 1st. _**

**_Prize: One-shot of your choice. _**

**_Details: Can be AU. OOC is allowed but not recommended. The end of your summary should say 'For Mollipwarriorchic's contest'. _**


	16. What Kind Of Games Pt 2

Chapter 16: What Kinds of Games PT. 2

"You looked bigger under your clothes." Robin was walking by Raven's room when he heard this.

"Really? I thought I was pretty big." Robin's eyes went wide. He silently called Cyborg over.

"You're really small, Beast Boy. I don't think it's healthy." They snickered at this.

"Well that's a disappointment. I've been drinking a bunch of those muscle powder shakes. I thought they would've worked."

* * *

_This space had been intentionally left blank. _


	17. Grand Master Gar & Mustard Velvet

Chapter 17: Grand Master Gar & Mustard Velvet

"DUDES! Dudes guess what!?" Beast Boy ran into the Ops. Room, flailing a piece of paper around. Cyborg was playing video games on the couch, Robin was reading some trashy gossip website on the Internet, Starfire was silently cheering Cyborg on, and Raven was floating in the middle of the room, reading a book.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Raven groaned, looking up from her book for half a second.

"I'm going to be a rapper!" Everyone looked toward him. They were all holding in their laughter. Except for Starfire. She looked genuinely interested, as she was in everything.

"You? A rapper?" Cyborg held in his laughter, shoving a fist against his mouth. Beast Boy didn't notice.

"Totally dude! I even wrote a song!" They were having trouble holding in their laughter.

"Shoot." Robin breathed, staring the changeling up and down while still holding in his laughter.

"_I'm a green little dude_

_I love to eat food._

_I don't eat meat because that's messed up._

_I like to defend the city._

_Villains suck and that's such a pity_." The three Titans were cracking up and rolling on the floor. Well, Raven wasn't necessarily 'cracking up', since Raven was Raven. And Raven doesn't crack up.

"Oh…my…Azar…." Raven gasped for air.

"I thought your quatrain was very amusing, Beast Boy." Starfire smiled.

"Thanks Star. These people don't understand talent…" Beast Boy grumbled, slinking off to his room.

"I think Starfire would be a better rapper than you!" Cyborg wheezed, wiping a tear from his face. Sure enough, Starfire came out with a hit single two years prior to this date; 'Many Greetings Female Canines' under the name "Mustard Velvet.

* * *

_Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


End file.
